Sukuaria's Tale
by Namiaber
Summary: AU. Epilouge up. Minato and Kushina happily help Naruto any way they can. Poor Kakashi though...
1. Journey Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is a continuation of my first story, Sukuaria. It will be Minato centered, as he tells more about his past, which will be dark. If this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest finding another fan fiction to read. This takes place immediately after Naruto is born.**

**Second Note: Due to a very insightful review (thank you very much!) I will also go into why no one in Konoha knows that Minato is really a bijuu. **

**Last Note: As before, I appreciate any reviews that offer advice and will take everything into consideration where applicable. Again, flames will be ignored.**

**Wrath**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto cooed happily, as Kushina held him in her favorite chair; at the moment, she was lightly stroking his hair. The hanyou was growing rapidly; having just been born yesterday, Kushina noted that he already looked to be a month old, instead of a day old. Grinning, she could start to teach him earlier than she had anticipated; remembering her vow to Minato to teach Naruto how to be a top class prankster, she knew the first thing would be stealth training. It took so much to escape not only chunin, but also jounin. She remembered when she had lived up to her name and had done a top class prank to the Hokage Monument on Minato's birthday, and she had luckily escaped the ANBU. Apparently making his stone mug look like he was having a panic attack for turning 30 was a bad idea. His face had been hysterical when he had gotten home, his pout and glare together made him look dangerous; that is, until he got the last laugh by tickling her with his trademark jutsu.

All those happy memories of him had really comforted her when he had allowed his demon heritage to come to the surface yesterday. At first, she was stunned so much that shock had set in and her mind was completely blank, which was a first for her. Nevertheless, his actions had convinced her that he was really the same on the inside; he wasn't a beast but also a 'being', as he had put it. He had nursed and tended to her once Naruto had fallen asleep after eating. Even though she had had an unintentional cesarean section, he had made the scar fade into nothing and healed her stomach from the damage her baby boy had done while trying to escape. In fact, now that she thought about it, even though she had given birth yesterday, her body was almost ready to go thanks to Minato's healing. He had told her to hold Naruto while he prepared to leave Konoha so Naruto and his secret could remain safe. As she remained lost in her thoughts, Minato was also lost in thought.

He had finished packing at least an hour ago, and had set down to rest. No longer having to hide as a human, he remained in 'Mr. Sexy' form, as requested by Kushina. Looking at the sky, he recalled a time he had been like this; being able to walk around without hiding.

_Minato walked into the conference room where his servants set. As expected, those with less tails were far more aggressive than those that had at least eight tails. Sitting down, his servants still bickered amongst each other. Of course, it was about territory; that was always the dividing factor. Becoming angry that he was ready to start and was being ignored, he let loose a mighty roar that reverberated around the room, drawing attention to him. Then, as if someone had turned a light switch on, it was as quiet as could be. Closing his eyes momentarily, his nose told him what was about to happen; Jyuubi was acting up again. It did not help that he had had a premonition a week ago about what was to happen. Opening his eyes, he looked at all his servants before getting his meeting started._

"_I regret to inform all of you that one of you is about to be banished to the void." Gasps sounded out. While the information processed, Minato kept his nose sharp; he knew Jyuubi more than likely had an aid that would be punished as well. Good thing for him he had eighteen tails and Jyuubi only had ten; otherwise this might could get messy. "I had a premonition last week about a traitor among us at this very meeting. One who has sided with the disgusting ningens that plague our beautiful world. In addition, the traitor has become more powerful; upsetting our delicate balance. We are charged with protecting this world, and I do not understand why my servant decided to side with the ningens; but must be punished as a result." Looking into all of their eyes, he noticed that Kyuubi was growling softly. He understood. The fox and the wolf were similar in regards to pack loyalty. Standing he dismissed everyone but Kyuubi, Jyuubi, and his most loyal servant Qaigubo. He needed to know where Kyuubi stood. If he was right, it was with him; if not, then with the traitor Jyuubi. "Jyuubi! Explain yourself to me! Why did you betray me? Why did you side with the ningen?" _

_The smile Jyuubi sent gave Minato, Kyuubi, and Qaigubo shivers down their spines; his smile seemed to be laced with such maliciousness that he was literally becoming more corrupt by the second. "Sukuaria, you want me to explain myself to you? Not a chance! YOU ARE NOT MY KING! NOW DIE!" Immediately going into a defensive stance, Minato and Kyuubi flared their chakra, while Qaigubo melted into the floor. It was a three on one battle, a total of forty-two tails against ten. Minato rushed his opponent, a long dagger and sword materializing as Minato had willed them to assist him. Kyuubi began to pulse his chakra and create balls, all the while activating one of his skills that created a fiery cloak around him, incinerating anything weaker than it. Qaigubo grabbed Jyuubi's ankles, pinning him into place, before solidifying his hands into rock more dense and durable than steel. Minato lunged, seeing that Jyuubi literally could not move from his spot, taking his sword and activating a jutsu to coat the sword in his blood; which was lethal to anything he willed it to; by the same measure, it could save anything he willed. Plunging his sword into Jyuubi's leg, the scream that was heard did not slow Minato down. Instead, it made the king faster and more lethal. Minato stabbed Jyuubi over seven hundred times; all of them with his blood on 'kill' mode, making each stab feel like you were being eaten alive over and over by having your limbs ripped off, and bugs going into your wounds to eat the exposed tissue over ten days. Blood gushed from Jyuubi's wounds, eventually forcing him to transform into his beast form. Kyuubi fired his chakra-pulse balls, which all landed in the wounds, further accelerating the pain. Qaigubo returned from the floor, a pitch-black ball in his hand. The three put distance between them and their opponent. Qaigubo fired his ball at Jyuubi, while Minato threw his dagger at it, forcing it to open and engulf the massive Jyuubi, banishing it to wherever Qaigubo willed it to go. _

_Once the fight was over, Minato left to survey the ningen problem himself. Qaigubo and Kyuubi were trusted with the Kingdom of Urusihe to protect. The two bowed and thanked Minato for his generosity, then transformed quickly to arrive there. Once they had left, Minato transformed into his wolf form, howling loudly to the wind to tell all his servants not to betray him, or they would suffer a similar fate. Towering above the grassy plains, he settled down to nap; sleeping comfortably despite nearly killing another bijuu. It did not bother him what he had done; all he had seen was red and had acted accordingly._

Coming out of his memories, Minato saw the time and got up. Going into the den, he smiled as Kushina and Naruto came into his sight. Both were cuddled together, Naruto's tail hanging off the sofa, the silver shining as the moonlight hit it. As he continued to look at them, Naruto awoke and looked up at Minato, swishing his tail happily as he saw his dad. Minato walked over and picked him up, rubbing his head on Naruto's chest and giving him a huge dose of his scent. He then lay down next to Kushina and set Naruto on him, falling asleep immediately as Kushina's comforting scent filled him.

Minato awoke as Naruto crawled slowly down his legs, going to play his Minato's tail. Today they would make blood clones and leave. Today, he would run through his territory, inspect his den, play with his son, and cherish his wife. Today, he would no longer be 'Minato Namikaze', the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village; he would simply be Sukuaria, the King of the Bijuu. Swishing his own tail, Naruto continually tried to grab it, and using his hands was hilarious as his timing was off. Rubbing his son's multicolored hair, Naruto stopped playing and looked at his dad, a scent being released to be held. Minato did that, enjoying the youngster's presence. Rubbing his head, Naruto cooed as he grabbed Minato's ears with his chubby fingers, pulling it toward him. Minato cringed at the pain, and did everything he could to get Naruto's fingers away from his ear. After a minute Minato suceeded by successfully getting Naruto away from his ears, to play with his shirt instead. And by play, Naruto tried to eat it of course.

Minato smiled as Kushina awoke, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her forehead. As he thought about leaving Konoha, a frown appeared, getting him lost in thought. However, that was cut short as Naruto yanked his hair below his shoulder that was unbound and playfully started to bite at Minato's bicep, ready to play. Kushina giggled as she witnessed her wolves, one playing and the other trying to hand Naruto to her. Kushina, deciding to tease Minato, did a teleportation jutsu. Reappearing, she playfully stuck her tongue out at him before doing a half-skip, half-run to the kitchen; her ruse worked as Minato had an expression that said 'I so hate you right now hunny'. Kushina could no longer contain her giggles and began to laugh aloud, clutching her belly as tears came to her eyes. As Kushina left to go get ready to leave, she missed the content smile on Minato.

Minato finally got up about a half hour later, needing to talk to his wife and get everything ready before sunrise. Naruto was already asleep, contently snuggling to his dad, his ears twitching as he had a dream. Minato loved his multicolored hair, briefly rubbing it as he arrived to Kushina and handed Naruto over, needing both hands for his jutsus.

"Hey there." Giving a quick kiss, he continued. "Before we leave, I'm going to create special clones that will last almost two years. As you have probably figured out, my blood can heal wounds." She brightly smiled, remembering her cesarean section. Personally, she was beyond overjoyed that she wouldn't have a scar on her belly for the rest of her life. Coming out of her thoughts, he continued. "My blood can also regenerate itself, but the effect gets weaker over time. I'll make both of us blood clones, and make you look pregnant, then Naruto will be born. The clones will know how to do that." She nodded, still trying to comprehend just how powerful he was. "That'll give us two years to train Naruto and develop a human form for him." She watched, fascinated as a dagger materialized out of thin air, and he deeply cut his forearm, putting the dagger in the blood pouring out. Once the dagger was full, Minato simply tossed it in midair, and Kushina watched as a perfect clone was made, still 'asleep'. "It won't hurt at all, but you will need to set Naruto down." She did as he had said, and Minato materialized another dagger, infused it with some of his and Kushina's blood, and before long Kushina was looking at a perfect copy of herself in 'asleep' mode. "We need to leave within the hour; otherwise we just wasted our blood." Looking at him, the two embraced, each knowing the journey ahead would be tough.

"Well, at least we can get out of here quick with your trademark jutsu." The look on his face was not what she had expected; she expected a giggle or laugh, instead she saw a frown. She began to wonder what the bad news was.

"Unfortunately, Naruto would need to be at least eight for me to safely do that and not destroy him. Right now it could easily do just that." Picking up said boy, the two sighed as they strapped their backpacks, and side totes to them; Kushina put Naruto in a strapped restraint, and once deemed everything was secure nodded to Minato. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, what about you?"

"Yeah, let's go and leave before we do something stupid while inside Konoha." After a thought, he added, "and Kushina, Do. Not. Prank. The. Hokage. Monument. Again." She grinned, and then a thought struck her.

"Hey Minato, how were you able to keep all your bijuu energy suppressed? Did anyone ever suspect anything?" They had locked the house and started toward the private training ground of the Hokage Estate, headed toward a secret tunnel built by the first Hokage for emergencies so the ANBU could safely get the family of the Hokage out. Minato raised an eyebrow, having not bothered to leave 'Mr. Sexy' form and instead putting up a jutsu that camouflaged them to their surroundings, so anyone walking by would only see nature.

"Well…I guess the best way to explain it is until very recently I was unable to access most of my bijuu chakra; since you're from Whirlpool did you ever learn of the Battle of Ishnae?" At her nod, he continued. "I was the bijuu from that battle, and just recently did all the seals wear off." She gasped, wondering how he had survived the battle that had created the land where the Whirlpool Village had been. It had been the worst battle in all their history, and she was going to hear every detail from him, whether he liked it or not.

"I want to hear how you got involved with the Battle of Ishnae. Even before Whirlpool was destroyed, it was the biggest unknown and unfinished tale that we had. Everyone wanted to know the real truth to that battle." Nodding, he briefly began.

"Well, the best place to start is that I met a lady who had red hair and was your ancestor. Lady Umaiko Kengsun. Back in those days, humans with red hair had to have demon blood, as humans back then had only black hair, so I went to investigate and see who had betrayed the Rule of Ymano, which was that no bijuu would taint their bloodline by creating a hanyou, or helping a human in any way." As he finished his sentence, Kushina couldn't believe how much he'd changed; she wanted to know every little thing, and he would tell her. "I sense someone on the other side; we need to walk quietly until we reach the Land of Shashun." She looked over, confused. What was that? That land wasn't on any map, whether today or ancient. They locked eyes, and he clarified. "The Land of Shashun is where the bijuu live in harmony. It's locked away from humans and can only be assessed by a bijuu or someone of bijuu blood." She nodded, nervous for herself and Naruto, but trusting Minato that he knew what he was doing. He, on the other hand, stopped, sniffed the air, and then flew into the air, a minute later coming down with enemy ninja from Sound. "I always hated that snake." And before she could blink, a hundred clones came rushing at them, their eyes looking to be under a spell of bloodlust. She brought a kunai up in one hand, the other protecting Naruto. Of all the days to be ambushed, this was not the day.

**End of Chapter: Wrath**

Hope you enjoyed. This is be an ongoing story, so updates will come soon!


	2. Power of a Bijuu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is a continuation of my first story, Sukuaria. It will be Minato centered, as he tells more about his past, which will be dark. If this isn't your cup of tea, I suggest finding another fan fiction to read. This takes place immediately after Naruto is born.**

**Last Note: As before, I appreciate any reviews that offer advice and will take everything into consideration where applicable. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Fear**

Minato's eyes were strange, Kushina noted. Instead of pure silver, they looked like they were swirling much like the Rasengan did; his irises were still silver, but green swirled within them as well. He was eyeing the approaching Sound clones, eyes increasing in bloodlust as they approached the trio. Kushina noted the clones were increasing by the second, having increased to two hundred within a few minutes. She wondered how many originals were in hiding. Konoha had had a shaky peace with them for the past year. This would be the first assualt on Konoha in over a year; and here they were defending their home from an assualt. She heard Minato simply sigh, before cutting a strand of his silver hair, one of the ones that went the furthest to his hamstrings and balled it up in his hand until in was perfectly circular, almost as if this was a demon Rasengan. Cutting his hand and soaking his circled ball of hair with his blood, he started to throw the ball, his eyes controlling the ball as it pulverized the clones effortlessly, and the ball greatly diminished the opponent's clones down to nothing. As the originals were exposed, the ball landed above them, until a blood-red circle appeared until it solidified and became unescapable. Kushina gasped as the circle gained needles and began to start covering the circle, before shooting inside and stabbing the ninjas. Once the ninjas became paralyzed from the blood on the needles, Minato compressed the structure, crushing the circle and killing the ninjas effortlessly.

He had killed over two hundred enemies in under five minutes, using one attack. She didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at the news. It seemed that he was truly to be feared above all the other bijuu. She also knew that there would be no stopping him if something ever upset him. As they confirmed all the enemies were dead, his eyes stopped swirling and he became less threatening. She couldn't explain it, but it reminded her of walking into a room of relief. What had made him so…what was the word…raged? It then dawned on her, she and Naruto were close by. If he was anything like normal wolves, they were all about protecting their pack. He automatically thought that she and Naruto would have been in danger, even though they were a few feet from the battle. Looking down at Naruto, she noted her baby boy had his ears tucked down, his tail cuddled to him, and hadn't moved the entire battle. He hadn't made a sound. Her thoughts were becoming more confirmed as she ran through this new form of Minato. He had acted similar when the were in a battle on a mission and had been dating (not telling the Sandiame at Minato's request), and she was directly fighting an enemy. She had never had to fight more than ten minutes when they had been on a mission together. Smiling, and feeling overjoyed as well as relieved, she began to head towards her husband. It would seem Minato, when he wasn't fighting could be sunny and compassionate, compared to when he was fighting he was so very cold and cruel.

After walking for over three hours, the two stopped after hearing Naruto's belly growl. Once Minato had calmed down from the ambush, Naruto had begun to coo happily and release scents from being alright to wanting to play. Opening his eyes, both parents were fascinated as they had stared into a blue and green eye that swirled into each other and a silver eye. Kushina had started to nurse him as Minato held her quietly, gently petting Naruto's head.

"Minato, what was that attack you used to kill those Sound ninja? I've never seen anything like it." He noted that she was a little fearful, but that was overlayed by a scent of trust and understanding. He inwardly smiled as she was accepting her new situation the way she was. They locked eyes as he hugged her belly, regret coming to his eyes. He didn't want her to fear him, just to accept him. Taking a deep breath, he obliged her.

"I call it Blood Prison. I don't like to use it, but its one of the fastest techniques that I have. Had I not used it, there was a possibility that you or Naruto could have been hurt, and I couldn't bear that possibility." She noticed his hands subconsciously gripping her belly, and knew that he was nervous. It was as if he couldn't bear any bad news right now. "When I used it the last time, I gained some nasty memories afterwards. Just whatever you do, don't fear me, please." Nodding to him, she didn't understand his fear, but knew they're had to be a reason for it.

"Tell me, Minato. What made you so scared?" Cocking an eyebrow, he felt relief more than anything as she hadn't run off. Leaning over and kissing her, the two looked at each other until Kushina saw the end of the mental war going on inside Minato. She would know the outcome in a minute. "Minato, I don't know everything, but I know you're the wonderful, kind-hearted husband that I absolutely adore. I would do anything for you, and we have Naruto now that I can't wait to raise and train one day. I trust you with my life, even before I married and found out who you were, and that hasn't changed. If you don't want to open your past up now, I want you to know that I will be here in the future if you decide to." Seeing his eyes soften considerably, Kushina snuggled to him as Naruto burped, causing his parents to laugh.

"Kushina, I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything you want. You know that right?" Seeing her nod, he continued. "I'll start with how you're homeland got started…because I caused the massive tear that ripped Whirlpool from the mainland. It seems like a few years ago, but it started well over eight hundred years ago." Here she stopped him, her eyes making him sad. It was clear he had not thought this through…he could already guess this was going to be about her age.

"Minato, eight hundred years? I guess everything is still registering with me and stuff…if you're a bijuu then you're how old? I'll be long dead before I'll be able to hear all your history." Tears came to her eyes but Minato wiped them away and interupted her.

"Kushina…you're not the first human mate of a bijuu. " Gazing her reaction, he continued. "We found that whenever we mate with humans, our essence rejuvinates them and makes their lifespan longer. The oldest human died when she was over fifteen hundred years old, and that'll be true for you as well. The more tails a bijuu has, the longer their mate tends to live." Visibly relaxing at the information, Kushina let loose a breath of relief. It seems she would be lucky to hear about the Battle of Ishnae and the formation of the land that Whirlpool had been. Looking down at the sleeping hanyou in her arms, she passed him over as they began to walk again toward Land of Shashun.

"Okay, tell me about my ancestor you mentioned and the battle that you were in." She had said it in more of an authoritive, hokage-like tone. Minato noted that she could easily run the Hidden Leaf Village if ever elected. That excited him to no end that she felt comfortable enough to talk to him like that. None of his servants had the courage to do so. Balancing Naruto in one arm, he wrapped his other arm on her shoulders, pulling her close and enjoying this break from the image he often had to hide behind as the hokage.

"Okay, I'll start from when I was investigating the growth of the villages after reports came in that everyone had lost some land." Breathing deeply, he organized his thoughts and started. "Back then all of us thought that humans, referred to then as 'ningens', were a growing plague on our world. I had just fought and sealed Jyuubi with Kyuubi and Qaigubo's aid into a void where he still is today." Seeing her raise her eyebrows, he knew she wanted to know about the traitor that was Jyuubi. "Jyuubi grew more powerful than his body could handle and was corrupted by it. We all blamed it on the Land of Oshuena, where he was in charge of protecting. He had allowed many human settlements to develop in exchange for runes to upset the balance of the bijuu. I still to this day do not regret sealing him, that foul menance." He looked into her eyes, seeing himself reflected in them, and continued. "After that battle, I traveled to the Land of Rukica and saw my first human settlement. In the forest I developed what today is the Henge Jutsu and became 'Minato' to interact and find out for myself how bad this problem had become." About to continue, he was interupted.

"Minato, could you show me? I heard that bijuu can transfer memories to others if they want to. It'll make it really memorable for me." Her smile would kill him one day. She could ask him to fly to the moon and give him that smile, which he would do and die from lack to oxygen. Sighing sadly and nodding his head no, he explained that it was only a myth and was not true. The amount of chakra that would be input from him to her would kill her before a second had passed. "Oh…thank you. I'm glad you knew the answer."

Overcome by a childish impulse, Kushina suddenly poked him in the side, afterwards dislodging herself and running ahead. Narrowing his eyes playfully, he growled lightly as he set Naruto on the ground, before running and catching up and then swooping her into his arms, tossing her into the air. She stuck her tongue out at him as she came back, being caught and thrown again. Just to play a bit herself, she attached herself to a tree before shooting a water attack at him lightly, knowing that it did not have any real destruction to, it just enough to get his attention. Taking a tail he rebounded the back towards her, his smile looking somewhat feral as they continued to play with each other. Out here in the forest, they didn't have to be quite so…conscious about the neighbors. As it came back towards her, she jumped to another tree, surprised when it followed her. Glaring her best at him, she jumped and dove right toward him, before stopping mid air and going back up, the attack dissapating into the tree. Crossing her arms and glaring at Minato, she lightly smiled as he was grinning and exposing his fangs. "Okay! You win…now put me down please!" Giving him her best puppy-dog eyes expression he succumbed and lowered her back into his arms, giving her a kiss.

"So, wanna play again?" He knew that jab would get under her skin since he'd won but sometimes he really couldn't resist. Actually all the time now that he thought about it. Smiling at her and setting her down, the two gasped as Naruto walked toward Minato, raising his hands.

"Da-da! Da-da! Uppe!" Minato picked him up while his and Kushina's smiles were bigger than they had ever been. They're newborn son had walked and talked in the same day! "Thraowe!" Minato did just that, albeit more lightly and gentler than he'd done Kushina. Once he caught Naruto, he threw him up again; Naruto's giggles sounding like music to his ears. Once Minato caught him for the fifth time he hugged his son, Kushina noting both of them swishing their tails. It seemed the more they interacted, the more excited they were. Setting her stuff down, she brought what she called some food out, which consisted of ramen, odangos, sake, and her personal favorite chips. Both of them looked at the exposed food the moment it hit their noses. Both of them looked at each other, as Naruto began to eat the ramen happily. It may of helped that Kushina had eaten it for lunch every day Minato worked and Naruto already craved it. The parents followed Naruto's example, Minato eating the odangos and enjoying the sake, Kushina helping with the ramen and enjoying the sake as well, and Naruto burping loudly after eating. Once the three were finished, Naruto again walked slowly to Kushina, claws already on her breast to get more food. Looking at her, she suddenly knew what Minato went through ever time she gave him her puppy-dog eyes; her son gave them to her and she was helpless to do anything else.

"Minato, its already late afternoon, lets stop for the night since were in this spot." Nodding his agreement, he peacefully watched as Kushina nursed Naruto.

"He's very happy right now. His scent tells me that he could almost be on dog nip." Walking over to the equipment, he began to roll out the sleeping bags for Kushina and Naruto. He'd prefer to sleep in his wolf form. "Did you eat chocolate again this morning?" Kushina gave him a look that said 'of course not dear, I had chocolate and strawberries this morning!' He also knew why Naruto wanted to nurse so much now…he was probably already addicted to those sweets. That thought alone gave Minato a headache. "Okay, I'm going to secure the perimeter since were exposed." Kushina looked up, only to find Minato gone. Holding her baby boy as he continued to nurse, she kissed him on the forehead before resting against a nearby tree once Naruto had stopped and starting walking around.

"Naruto, come to Mama!" He looked at her, getting on all fours and running to her. Minato had been gone for about ten minutes, and Kushina noted Naruto was beginning to get restless. She laid him on her lap, gently petting his beautiful ears and tail. He cocked his head to the side a bit once she rubbed behind his ear, closing his eyes. "You're so beautiful Naruto. I love you so much." Opening his eyes and lengthening his arms in a stretch, he snuggled to her and fell asleep. Kushina wondered many things, but most of all what Minato looked like as a bijuu. She knew he was a wolf, but nothing else.

Looking up as a twig snapped, Kushina unintentionally woke Naruto back up as she quickly stood up, as he tucked his ears and cuddled his tail, sensing her emotions. Piercing golden eyes peered into the campsite as a medium sized bear demon came in, having smelled the easy prey. Quickly jumping up the tree, she saw three large bobcat demons coming right at her as well. Quickly tucking Naruto, she began to do powerful water jutsus to protect herself. As she fired at the bear, she saw four tails wrap around the intruders as a wolf appeared, multicolored and growling. Naruto relaxed a little bit, alerting Kushina that it was indeed Minato. Minato's fur started blue on his back, gradually becoming purple over his legs to red on his paws. His tails were the same; blue at the base, purple in the center, and red on the tips. An earring hung at the base of his right ear. No, not an earring she noted; an attempted sealing ritual that had undoubtably failed. On his nose was a speck of orange, but she knew he wasn't born with it there; something told her it was an old scar or something. Minato's tails literally threw the intruders out of his campsite, growling loudly as a warning. Kushina saw all the other demons that were near scatter, having heard the warning of an alpha. Walking down the tree, she watched as Minato shifted to his wolf humanoid form and sniffed the air, probably to make sure she and Naruto were fine.

"Kushina, we need to leave now." That was not what she was expecting; she had expected something along the lines of 'Are you okay'. He picked up their bags and began to run, she easily following as they heard a screech from the campsite. She looked back momentarily to see black flames spreading rapidly. What had happened? Looking again at Minato, she saw small cuts that were already healed and scabbed over, slowly disappearing into nothing. As the they continued and arrived at a cave, Minato activated seals once inside that Kushina recognized instantly; a barrier seal to prevent anyone from entering or leaving. Catching her breath, Minato embraced her quietly and held Naruto. Both of them were rubbing noses gently, reassuring everything was fine.

"Minato, what happened? Where did all those demons come from?" Eyes locking, Minato sat down and motioned for her to do the same, pulling her close to inhale massive amounts of her scent. "Is everything okay hun?" Taking a shaky breath, he explained that he'd been ambushed by some demons and once he'd smelled her fear he'd gone into a rage. He was afraid that he would have hurt them accidently but was truly happy that that had not happened, but he was afraid for the future. Rubbing his back, he returned to his bijuu form, only the size of a regular wolf this time, and leaned into her touch. He was clearly stressed about the encounter and resulting rage that had followed. Leaning down on his fur so their head were touching, she put her hand on his chest, whispering comforting words in his ear.

**End of Chapter: Fear**

**Please read and review. Very important!**


	3. Disciplining Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is a continuation of my first story, Sukuaria. It will be Minato centered as he tells more about his past. This takes place immediately after Naruto is born. **

**Second Note: I was discouraged to write this chapter as no one reviewed my second chapter, but figured I'd try again. I'd like to know how I'm doing and its kinda hard with no reviews. If you love it, hate it, or have suggestions let me know. As before, I will take everything into consideration where applicable. Please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: Parenting, Minato's Way**

_Kushina and Minato were on a mission that the Sandaime had assigned them, headed toward the Hidden Snow Village. They were making good time, having left their home this morning and already halfway through the territory of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a simple mission that originally had been assigned only to Kushina; however, Minato had talked the hokage into letting him accompany her. How, she didn't know. Seeing it was nearly lunch time, they stopped for a minute to eat and refill their water canteens. Her curiousity getting the better of her, she just had to ask him._

_"Minato, how on earth did you convince the hokage to accompany me? I've been pondering that all morning and I still have absolutely no clue!" Smiling at him seductely as she moved closer to him, intentionally walking with her hips swagging, she reached him as she slowly started to unzip his jounin vest and run her hands down his shirt, simultaneously sucking his ear playfully. Whenever she did this, she could get anything out of him. Anything. He moaned lustfully, her scent playing havoc with him. "Tell me Minato. Tell me everything." Getting her hands underneath his shirt, she skillfully ran her hands up his abs and chest, teasefully squeezing his nipples together as she licked from his ear down his jaw, going up to his mouth and a chaste kiss. He finally gave into her wishes and picked her up to straddle him, resting her on a growing bulge in his pants that was becoming very uncomfortable. As they began a passionate kiss, he moved her to the ground and himself on top and began to undo her uniform with urgency. _

_"Teasing me will get you everywhere, my lovely little redhead." Locking eyes, she lustfully smiled at his nickname of her; she tried to kiss him but he held her down, looking feral and prideful as he kissed her passionately and deeply._

Kushina awoke from her memories when Naruto tried to nurse, his claws making her sensitive skin alert her. They had been traveling for about a week now and she could barely nurse Naruto now since his fangs were almost as sharp as Minato's. She got a bottle that she had nursed into last night and gave it to him, hoping that it would work. He whined and grabbed her breast, demanding the natural way. She tried the bottle again but had no luck. Whining louder and beginning to cry, she hugged and soothed him as he leaned over and attached himself forcefully on her breast and began to nurse. She noticed that blood was beginning to show and slowly run down. Naruto, feeling threatened as he smelled the blood, opened his eyes and looked fearfully at his mother. It was as if he knew that he had hurt her. He had stopped nursing and was trying to get away now, his claws doing damage to her soft skin.

"Naruto calm down." Trying to comfort him even as he hurt her, she felt slightly panicked when it didn't work. "Naruto its okay son." It was as if he couldn't calm down. Finally biting her so she let go he ran away on all fours from her to go to his father who had appeared. Minato scooped Naruto up, bearing his fangs and growling. Kushina noticed that Naruto's ears were down and he was now trying to escape a noticably angry Minato. Naruto whined as Minato spanked him once, beginning to cry as the pain registered to him. Kushina watched as Minato did a jutsu that trapped his son and walked over to her, looking at the damage their son had done. Slicing his palm with a claw, he pressed said palm into her and she watched as both of the bloods intermixed and she was healed gradually with no visibable scarring. She heard him sniff her, even leaning in and going over every inch that was injured. Finally breathing a sigh of relief they locked eyes and kissed chastely before Minato pulled back and went over to a still crying Naruto.

Minato was still furious at his son. He had hurt her to nurse himself. He'd never had a son before and knew hanyous could be unpredictable, but that had been unacceptable. Looking at the cowering hanyou, Minato growled and noticed Kushina even looked strangely at him. He needed to let Naruto know that he was in charge and would not tolerate that behavior. In a way, Naruto was already trying to mark what he considered his territory…but Kushina was Minato's mate. He wouldn't give Kushina up for the world. Finally gathering his thoughts and calming himself, he walked and sat next to his mate, embracing her and rubbing her back. She was in a world that she didn't know existed until a few weeks ago and was still adjusting to a much harsher and bitter world. It was truly a world where only the strong would survive. The demon denizens of the world far outnumbered the human denizens, but lived alone with only their immediate family. Aunts, uncles, and cousins simply did not exist in that world. If siblings went their separate ways, then if met later they would fight over territory.

"Minato, when are you going to let Naruto go?" Looking at her, his enchanced eyes could see she was holding back her tears. Human females hated to hear their young cry, and Naruto had been doing so for a half hour now. Her body trembled just sitting there, every fiber in her wanting to go and calm her son. He pulled her over to his chest gently, knowing that she was suffering. However, this is how demon young were raised. Demon emotions were far different from human emotions. He remembered his past about his first encounter with humans that started with Kushina's ancestor. He would tell her about her ancestor and start of her ninja blood line. It had all started with Lady Umaiko Kengsun in the ancestoral land of the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool.

"Kushina, this is how he has to be raised. If you cuddle him now, he'll continue to attack you to nurse. I know this is hard, but how about you find out about your ancestor and start of your ninja blood line?" At this she look intrigued and nodded, tightly clutching his shirt to prevent her from going to Naruto. She did not like to hear her child cry, as he was still doing. "Well, I was traveling to inspect the 'ningen problem' and saw your ancestor, Lady Umaiko Kengsun, and was instantly intrigued by her red hair.

_Minato awoke from his nap, sniffing the air before heading towards mixed scents. That was a dead give-away to a human settlement. As he traveled toward the Land of Rukica, those scents became stronger until he transformed into his smaller form, already thinking of a plan to infiltrate the menance. He did not trust humans; far too often, he was sought after for his unusual fur. He would not be skinned for his fur; and if he had his way, he'd obliterate every last human he could find. Continuing to think, he smiled as an idea popped into his head. He would transform into one of them, down to their teeth. These humans would probably trust him more if he appeared human instead of demon. Gathering his chakra, he made a mental picture of what he wanted to look like as a human; slick dark hair, ragged clothing, human hands and feet, and green eyes. Every report he'd ever gotten had described humans in that way, so he'd fit in completely. Add an injury or two on the disguise and no one would ask questions. Trying a couple of times, he was finally sastified when he indeed managed to successfully change into a human appearance. Next, suppress his demon energy. Easy enough. Evading hunters had taught him that long ago. Walking toward the settlement, he exited the woods an hour later while limping and successfully infiltrated the border without being shot. Now to see how bad this problem was._

_People ran up to him outside the gate, which had guardmen, and pulled his arms over their shoulders to help him quickly get into the village. He was lead straight to a medical tent, though what caught his eye was the female. She had red hair. Infuriated, Minato managed to suppress the growl that threatened to come out and expose him. It would seem she had to have demonic heritage. All the other people in the village had black hair. She had fiery red. Everyone else had green eyes. She had blue. He would find the demon that had broken the Rule of Ymano. And that said demon would be killed for his treason. He came out of his plotting when she approached him, holding a rag with some water in it. Going over the wounds, she frowned as he did not react to the sensation. He was just as clueless, and realized very quickly just how bad a situation he was in when she asked him something. He didn't understand anything she said. Listening very closely to her speech, he started recognizing the same speech sounds and vibrations, but it would be a while until he could respond. She waved her hand in front and he followed it. She lightly flicked his knee and he reacted a little bit. She sighed, and he smelled that she had food in her stomach. As she continued, he observed and wondered how long it would take to determine the extent of this problem. It was going to be a long year it seemed. _

Minato smiled as he stood up and went over to Naruto and picked him up, finally reassuring him. His pup whimpered and clung to him, tears stained eyes and tracks clearly visible. Kushina heard him say something in another language and afterwards her baby boy relaxed visibly, sniffling heard. She cautiously approached, having a feeling that Minato would tell her to wait for a minute. Did her son already speak the other language perfectly? Did he and Minato communicate in that language often? Minato walked next to her and handed her son to her, which she quickly took and reassured herself that he was indeed okay. Her son was sleeping as they began to walk again. Minato caught her attention when he continued into her ancestory.

_Two years after he infiltrated the village, Minato could talk and communicate with them in their language. He had learned that the redhead was named Umaiko and had been orphaned here as a child. He had decided not to punish her. She was clearly abandoned by her parents (something unacceptable in his world) and had been raised in this village by the priests. He had been able to keep his secret safe. No one suspected anything, and everyone called him 'Maso' which apparently meant 'lucky'. The village was currently in a spiritual advancement stage since demons were everywhere. However, Minato could proudly say that none had attacked him or the village while he'd been here. He was just that awesome. They knew better than to attack a disguised alpha. The priests were still cautious of him, and he knew that they could sense, on some level, some of his bijuu energy. Getting his thoughts in order, it was announced that Umaiko was to marry the head priest, Arup, in a few days. This was bad for him. He lived close to Umaiko and had a prophecy the night it was announced of the battle that would happen. Hopefully, that would happen later. He didn't want to spy again. _

_"Maso, there you are! I want to know if you're busy later? I am moving into Arup's hut in a few days and remember you are very strong. Can you help me move?" As she finished, he noticed that she was out of breath. Internally sighing, he figured he had to. You didn't dare make her unhappy. Too many suspicious things had happened to others when they had refused. He nodded, already not liking this situation. He didn't want to be anywhere near a bunch of humans gathering for anything, much less into a hut. And of course, everyone would be helping the move after the wedding tomorrow. "Oh thank you Maso!" She left and went to Arup._

"Minato, my ninja blood line started with a priest?" Kushina had a headache. All the records of clan only dated back to about one hundred and fifty years. This, according to him, took place about eight hundred years ago. He laughed and stopped, facing her. Naruto was still snuggly sleeping in her arms and the two of them had been walking for about four hours. He would be hungry soon and they both knew it.

"Sort of. I know about the very start of it. I was gone for over five hundred years, so I won't be able to fill you in on everything." Rubbing the back of his head with his hand, she rolled his eyes at him and smiled. Laughing a little bit, Kushina leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek before a great idea took a hold of her. Minato instantly recognized that 'crazy, evil woman about to come out' look and quickly took Naruto. He did not need his boy to become corrupted yet. If Kushina ever did turn him into a prankster, he'd die of embarassment. Yup. He really would. And his servants would destroy the world in the choas that his death would release. Then his son would die. That…would…not…happen! If Naruto ever got hurt, both he and Kushina would probably go into rage and kill the offender. Yup. Naruto would be safe. Always. He came out of his thoughts when Kushina flicked him on his neck to get his attention. "What?" Her face soured, and Minato wanted to fly away and never return. Before he could even start the jutsu, she came in close and laid against him. Obviously, Minato was confused. They hadn't been going a hard pace, just enough to make good time without jumping through trees.

He cringed as she gently squeezed his tail. Her laughter did not help his mood. Glaring at her, she innocently smiled before running ahead and laughing harder. Oh, he would get her back. She would learn…you don't mock a bijuu! She stopped and was fascinated as he brought his hands to the ground, feeling his claws lengthen. His clothes ripped as his fur surrounded his naked form and his tails elongated. Feeling his face change as his nose lengthened and his ears changed, she looked confused. Smiling to himself, a tail took Naruto and secured his pup to him as he pounced and landed on top of her, they both on the ground. When they locked eyes, she pouted deeply as he laughed aloud, leaning down to tenderly lick her forehead. She relaxed and brought her arms around his mane, hugging him as best she could. With his eyes closed enjoying the sensation of love, he heard her whisper that that had been an excellent idea of transforming and that she should ride him. Once again lightly glaring at her, he stuck his tongue at her while his ears laid back.

"Minato, I thought you'd be bigger." She clearly saw him raise an eyebrow at her comment. "Most bijuu are said to tower into the sky, but you are always the size of a normal wolf, except when those demons attacked us." Getting up and growing some, he made sure she had the message before shrinking back down. Laying down, she laid against his belly, using his fur as a pillow.

"We can change sizes as we will which is vital with the Akatsuki and the Hidden Villages wanting to imprison us." She nodded, her fear making her realize that Minato could get sealed one day. "The more tails we have equals the more power we have to defend ourselves. The day humans realize that we have feelings to will probably be the day the sealing jutsus might end." Here, she heard him sigh. "If anyone ever succeeded in sealing me, only your bloodline could suppress me. Since you still have demon blood in your veins, very faintly I might add, only you would not die as I would immediately be released back." She sat up and locked eyes with him, encouraging him to continue. "This place on my nose is the blood of my would-be jailer. Everything I do to wash it off just doesn't work." She heard the bitter tone and hugged him tightly. She couldn't live without him.

Gently petting his forehead and neck, Kushina faced him. "Minato, w-what was it l-like? Ge-getting se-sealed?" Minato could clearly hear the stuttering of the questions, and knew that she was the perfect mate he could ever ask for. It let him know that she would never allow for anything to happen to him with the sealing aspect, and that thought alone warmed his heart. Shaking his head that he'd rather not answer that question, he instead lifted his head from the ground and he handed Naruto over hearing his son's belly growl. Returning to his humanoid form, Kushina noticed the clothes that ripped earlier were once again on, brand new. She began to nurse, Naruto began carefully nursing as the earlier punishment was still fresh in his mind. Kushina smiled and rubbed his back gently, holding one of his clawed tiny hands in her own. The affection caused him to smile and wag his tail. "Oh my beautiful baby boy. Mommy's so happy to have you." Cheerful in her voice, she looked at her husband to give him a smile. "Minato, thank you for my baby boy!"

"Thank you for loving me, despite not knowing when we mated." She smiled as she remembered that night. They had a trusting, mutual respecting relationship that had survived wonderfully when the cat flew out of the bag. As they looked at each other and Naruto had stopped and had fallen back asleep, with Minato beginning to set up camp for the night.

**End of Chapter: Parenting, Minato's Way.**

**If this chapter doesn't get any reviews, then I have decided to discontinue this fanfiction. See top, second note.**


	4. Kushina Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is the sequel to Sukuaria. It immediately follows Naruto's birth.**

**Second Note: I have tried to clear up some of the confusion. Hope I did an okay job with it!**

**Fangs, Growls, and Howls**

Kushina awoke against Minato's fur, several tails acting as a blanket for her and Naruto. Smiling brightly despite having her eyes closed, she took a deep breath and snuggled to Minato a bit more. She just wasn't ready to get up yet. Hearing her husband move a little, she grinned like a school girl as Minato took a tail and began to gently tease her leg, right where she was ticklish. Starting to laugh aloud as the spot was gently being tickled over and over, she finally came to her senses and put her hand over the spot protectively as she sat up and turned to give her best 'I hate you' glare to her husband. Honestly, if Konoha knew how much of a prankster Minato was he'd never become the Hokage. As they finally locked eyes, Minato grinned as he sat up. Leaning over, he licked her on her neck gently as a truce before transforming out of his beast form. She was surprised, however, as he did a Henge Jutsu into Minato Namikaze, blond hair and all. At her curious glance, he explained.

"Kushina, we need to go into town and get supplies. It's a human village from the smell of it and I really don't want a confrontation." Agreeing that they're supplies were low, Kushina looked at Naruto who was finally awake and hungry. "How about I go ahead and meet you back here. The earlier the better. It's a civilian village, so they won't know me." Smiling, they quickly kissed as Minato set off, leaving Kushina with some alone time with her Naruto. She was beyond happy as she peacefully watched Naruto nurse from her. She had been involved with many deaths to protect Konoha; now that she had a child, something was changing inside of her. Naruto was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to her; Minato was the best husband she could have ever asked for. Seeing that Naruto was full, she began to burp him then gently kissed him. Looking into his eyes, she smiled as he took some of her hair and played with it. Bringing her hand to get her hair back, she laughed as he gently started to chew her finger, no real force behind it.

"Naruto, can you say ma-ma? Can you say ma-ma?" Using her baby voice, Naruto looked at her funny before sneezing loudly and snot began to run down. Cleaning him off, Naruto let go of her finger and stood up some, bringing his hands up to support himself a little better. "Naruto, can you say ma-ma?" Emphasizing each word, he smiled and began to bark. "No you little turkey, ma-ma. Ma-ma!" Kushina felt his tail wag, and he once again barked excitedly, his tiny ears going to a more upright position. As she continued to try to get him to talk some more, Kushina thoroughly enjoyed spending time with him. Setting him on the ground to explore (Minato said he wouldn't go more than ten feet away at any given point), she sighed as she began to clear their camp site.

Minato frowned. This village…was not what it seemed. As he looked around at the citizens here, he didn't feel any chakra but was puzzled that most of them looked more like ninjas instead of civilians. Many wore well-hidden pouches that looked to may have had shinobi weapons. Looking calm and proceeding to the nearest store that sold the supplies that he needed, Minato pretended to drop his money pouch to the ground. As expected, he saw several villagers visibly relax. As he retrieved his money, he placed a jutsu on the ground that encircled him, and followed him as he walked. Entering the store, Minato grinned as he found not only what he needed, but also something that Kushina would absolutely adore. Looking peripherally to his side, he saw that three ninja-looking villagers that had entered the store with him. Paying and leaving as quickly as he could without being suspicious, Minato frowned once again as the three followed him. It would seem they really wanted to talk to him. Unfortunately, he was in a hurry to make sure Kushina and Naruto were alright. Minato knew Kushina could take care of herself and Naruto, but he had a feeling that was getting worse and worse the longer he was away from them. Smiling as the exit came into view, he felt the three flare up their chakra, confirming that they were ninja. Too bad he really didn't want to fight. Minato sighed as he heard one of the ninjas speak.

"Hey, we need to ask you something." Turning around, Minato finally got a good look at their forehead protector; it would appear that this village was civilian, these three were rouge ninjas. Nodding his head, he motioned for them to continue. "Blond hair, blue eyes, medium build. Why is the Yondaime Hokage so far away from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" He shook his forehead, they must have had a Genjutsu on since he did not have a Leaf headband on, and only thought they saw his nonexistent headband.

"Your mistaken. The Leaf Hokage is named Minato Namikaze, right?" At their nod, he continued. "I can't be him since my name is Sukuaria." They apologized and disappeared, but Minato knew not to relax. The rouges were hiding; he could sense chakra far better than anyone knew. Walking at a slower than normal pace, he finally sighed as he stopped and decided to fight. If Naruto was discovered, he'd never forgive himself.

Disappearing then reappearing behind the rouges, they were surprised as a dagger materialized out of thin air. As much as he wanted to use the Rasengan and Hirashin jutsus, he knew others could be watching. Quickly slicing his arm and filling the dagger up, he quickly launched himself and started the battle. One enemy never got to defend himself as Minato plunged the dagger through his neck. Hearing a kunai fly toward him, his ground jutsu flared up into a cloak, causing the kunai to drop to the ground. Jumping off to deal with the second enemy, Minato balled his fist and soaked his fingers with his blood. As they approached each other, he held his hand out as he literally shot his blood at his enemy, getting a direct hit on the neck. Hearing the enemy grit his teeth together to acknowledge the pain, Minato was pleased that he had gotten two out of three. The last was the one he'd talked to. They eyed each other, a smile on the rouge's face sent chills up Minato's spine. It seemed this was the leader. And now that Minato thought about it, the rouge had watched the whole thing and had not helped to save his comrades.

"Did you hire them just to die?" Anger in his voice, Minato could feel his Henge Jutsu slipping. Anger always endangered him of being discovered. "Did you enjoy how they died?" He balled his fists until white knuckles were visible. He knew he had to be himself now, a ruthless bijuu that won by any means necessary, and not the Leaf ninja, Minato Namikaze. As the rouge's smile increased, a memory suddenly crossed his mind.

_ He and Arup were in a long battle that had lasted over a week. It had started when Arup had suddenly attacked him with his priests, using a jutsu that dispelled his human visage. After a day, Minato had grown tired of being in his small humanoid form and began to transform into his beast form. While in his beast form, he was attacking savagely and relentlessly. The town had been obliterated and most of the villagers were dead. He knew Umaiko as well as a handful had retreated to the hill. Arup was smiling venomously as he used the last of his strength to attack Minato. It seemingly had no effect on him as Arup fell to the ground lifeless. Minato felt so much freer. He felt that he had learned what he needed to about ningens and was now ready to move on. He had decided with hatred eating at his every fiber that he would make an example of how much he was to be feared. How much he and all his servants should be feared. With hatred at the forefront of his mind, he raised all eighteen tails and smashed them on the ground simultaneously, causing massive cracks so deep that an island formed. Howling into the sky, he was pleased as the island was surrounded more and more with water, slowly being pushed away from the mainland. Looking down from the sky, he locked eyes with Umaiko. Tears in her eyes, he grinned freely and very feral as he gathered his chakra and left. His towering form disappeared as he transformed and left the area. He did not regret losing a few years of his life to study these disgusting creatures. He knew the secret to causing them ultimate pain thanks to Umaiko's final confirmation. Thanks to her pained expression, Minato knew to destroy love and a ningen would be destroyed from the inside. He was beyond pleased as he headed toward home to assemble his servants and launch his plan to destroy them for good. Ningens had crossed the line and needed to become extinct._

Looking closely at his enemy, Minato raised his dagger and hurled it toward his enemy. However, it did not kill him. As predicted, the rouge dodged it. Minato smiled as the dagger curved itself and returned, and landed on the rouge's back and immobilized his enemy. Minato walked up and put his bloody hands on the rouge's forehead, using a jutsu similar to the Yamanaka's Clan jutsu to enter his mind.

Looking at the memories of the man, he was slightly disgusted as he dug deeper and deeper into the man's memories. As he looked, an eyebrow rose as he found this rouge ninja had ancestry dating back to the formation of the Whirlpool Village. Had Arup placed something on him that made this man hunt him? Or was this a coincidence? Exiting, Minato quickly killed him and set back to getting to Kushina and Naruto. He had fought the three almost an hour when he was finished with the leader. That made him realize that this might have been only one party. If there were more, then they needed to get out of here. Quickly.

Naruto was crying. Minato heard him as he approached their campsite, only about a mile out. Naruto was crying loudly, which would only happen if he didn't smell any comforting scents. Pushing himself to go faster, he transformed into his beast form, as a normal sized wolf and started to release his scent as much as he could. Running quickly and letting his nose guide him, his could smell Naruto's tears getting stronger. Once again releasing his scent, he heard his son move. Minato could smell that Naruto was afraid, and he could smell both Kushina's and Naruto's blood. Barking to guide Naruto to him, he continued to run to his pup. Minato stopped and howled, waiting to hear Naruto do the same. After a minute, he heard it and set off. Finally arriving at the campsite, Kushina was nowhere to be found; Naruto ran out of a hole that looked to have ninja origins and clung to Minato, his face and baby furry skin soaked with tears. Naruto whined at Minato's feet, and stood up so Minato would pick him up. Minato had returned to his human form and growled as he saw blood on Naruto's belly. The blood seemed to originate from a kunai cut. Licking the blood off, Minato gained some insight as to what had happened. It started with a seemingly simple cut on Naruto's hand from a rock. As Naruto had returned to Kushina, something had happened and Naruto had hidden behind a tree.

Naruto clung tightly to Minato and started to calm down as he inhaled the comforting scent. Minato was now trying to find Kushina, and was puzzled when he could not. Her scent was completely gone, which shouldn't be possible. It usually took days for a person's scent to disappear completely. Gathering his chakra, he sent a wave of his chakra out to do a perimeter check. As it finished, he rose a silver eyebrow as he identified a very familiar chakra coming toward him. Turning around, Naruto suddenly giggled as a blood-red fox with nine tails entered the area, bowing his head low as Minato smiled. Kyuubi. He was reunited with Kyuubi, and hopefully could learn what happened to Kushina from him. Kyuubi went to his smaller human form as well, kneeling on one knee and bowing his head. Minato had forgotten he always made them greet him that way. It had no effect on him now.

"Kyuubi, good to see you. How long have you been here?" Protectively holding Naruto to him, Kyuubi rose and nodded. As Kyuubi sighed, Naruto suddenly perked up, ears and all. Minato smiled as Naruto brought his tail on his belly and started playing with it like a toy. Kyuubi smiled and took a better look, fascinated by Naruto's unique eyes. "Hard to believe he was born under a month ago. He's already acting like a two year old." Both of the adults laughed.

Kyuubi saw such a change in Sukuaria that he didn't believe it at first. As he watched his King hold his prince, Kyuubi knew that he needed to tell what had happened to the red-headed woman. He knew that she was his King's mate. Gathering his thoughts, he looked at Sukuaria who nodded for him to begin.

"My King, I was passing through here and saw your son, who I did not know was yours at the time, being healed for a small cut that happened on a small rock. I came closer to make sure he would be safe, but she suddenly did a jutsu to make a small hole that she hid him in. I saw three ninjas with no headband come. They wore black and white, and she clearly feared them. After a small battle, she was rendered paralyzed as a necklace was put on her. She left with them, and they did a jutsu that caused everything to be wiped cleaned, her scent included. I have been here protecting your son since he was separated from your mate. Had I known he was yours, I would've found you. Forgive me, my King." Kyuubi was surprised as he found a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. He saw Sukuaria lean down and lick the child's forehead, and lightly laughed as said child held his dad's tongue.

"Da-da! Da-da! Huungarry! Huungarry!" Frowning, Minato pulled out some meat he'd bought earlier and chewed it some before giving it to Naruto. It wouldn't be as good as natural milk, but it would do for now. Naruto, however, was having none of it. "Da-da! Huungarry!" Minato tried once again and Naruto started crying. "Huungarry! HUUNGARRY!" He was yelling at this point, balling his fist. Kyuubi brought Minato a bottle of Kushina's milk he'd seen her throw into the cave earlier. Minato tried that, having to hold it forcefully until Naruto finally nursed.

"Kyuubi, I need to go find my mate Kushina. Accompany me." Nodding, the two bijuu transformed into their beast forms and set off.

Looking through the trees, a sad green eye watched her loved ones leave. A bright blue eye seethed in anger at the retreating forms of the canines. The red-head suddenly went the other way, refusing her ancestor. Kushina would have no part in destroying Minato and Naruto. She'd rather lose her soul first to the Shinigami.

**Cliff hanger! Hope you liked and hope to get reviews!**


	5. Kushina's Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is the sequel to Sukuaria****. ****A special thank you to Soprano-in-waiting for the correction of the word 'rogue' and 'rouge'. And a special thanks to everyone who reviews, it really motivates me to continue writing. Thanks for reading!**

**AN: I do not know if the Wolf Contract actually exists, but for the sake of arugement Kushina received the contract.**

**Resolving Issues, Kushina's Way**

Kushina looked as her family went the other way, tears forming. She could only watch. The other entity inside her, whom she learned was Umaiko, had taken over her body. She could feel Umaiko's seething hatred of Minato. She had decided that for now, she would lay low and cooperate with Umaiko, and when the time was right she would make her move. She could not bear the thought of hurting Minato and Naruto. Her boys were all she had left in this world, and she would protect them with everything she had. Sighing, she closed her eyes and began to meditate, her memories of Minato and Naruto strengthening her will to survive.

_She was running with a smile on her face, grinning as the ANBU chased her. She had warned Minato never to challenge her to something she was great at: making him look like a total fool. He was the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves at the moment, and today, unfortuantely, was his birthday. At breakfast, she had given him a kiss all the while sticking a sign on his back that simply had two words on it: 'Incredibly dumb'. When he had flashed to the office and started working, he hadn't even known. But going to lunch was his downfall. Jiraiya had seen it and laughed uncontrollably to himself. Then Kakashi. And Obito then Rin. It was when a poor Genin shouted it that Minato turned as red as a tomato. Removing the sign, he barked for ANBU to find Kushina. Kushina at the moment was inside his nose on the Hokage Monument under Henge no Jutsu. She had escaped once again from everyone's wrath. Seeing that they had given up for the moment, she started phase two of her plan. Carefully sneaking out, she went to the top of his head and gathered her chakra. Summoning every ounce of chakra, she skillfully started to summon her assistants: the wolf contract summons. Giving each of them a piece of meat, they happily ate and then they were ready for whatever she wanted them to do. And they did. As soon as she told them to run around Konoha and cause a ruckus with the animal life, they happily obeyed. She told them not to harm, but she needed to do the second part of her plan and let them distract the ANBU._

_ Kushina waited for a good hour as her summons had gotten the ANBU's attention and went to embrass Minato further. She might feel sorry for him, but unfortunately for him, he married her. That, of course, included her feared prankster side. Returning to the streets, she went to Ichiraku's and bought eight bowls of miso ramen. Returning to the Hokage Monument, she combined her chakra with the ramen, expanding it as she dumped it over her husband's head. Then, she changed it to bright green to make him look like he was getting sick. Carefully positioning the ramen so it only covered his face, she nodded then left. Henging into the poor Genin from before, she waited until her husband got word of it. This would certainly be something he would remember as the highlight of his birthday. And then tonight there would be something else. _

_ She came out of her thoughts when the windows in the Hokage Tower, particularly over the Hokage Office, shattered from a certain blonde Hokage screaming. She saw as he jumped out of his windowless office, his mouth almost touching the ground and his eyes starting to cry anime tears. Reading his lips, she grinned as she read 'why me' and 'what did I do to deserve this' from him. Everyone in the village was laughing at the display. Minato, on the other hand, abandoned the rest of his paperwork (that was flying out of his office thanks to a certain wolf summon) and set out to find her. This…display…had…crossed…the…line! Flashing out of sight, she gasped as a hand covered her mouth and the other bound her to a body, before flashing once again. She reappeared at home to a very irate Minato holding her, dispelling her Henge no Jutsu. _

Kushina smiled at that memory. She could already feel herself getting stronger, but nowhere near the level needed to out Umaiko from her body. As she continued to laugh gently to herself, she was surprised when said ancestor suddenly came into her space. Icy blue eyes hardened at Kushina as they locked eyes. Kushina could feel that every inch of Umaiko wanted to destroy. It was as if her ancestor could not forgive and forget. And Kushina, for the first time since being captured by the rogue ninjas, felt scared. Umaiko was much more powerful than she first thought. She would need to meditate for a long time and not lose faith in Minato. He was, after all, really Sukuaria. And she was sure that he would get her out of this mess somehow.

"Well well well. You are the descendant of destiny. What are you called?" Kushina was surprised. She expected much worse, but it seemed that Umaiko was happy that she were once again in this consciousness. Her voice, however, did not sound human. It sounded raspy and chilled, almost like a harbringer. Or someone who was undead. As she continued to look at her look alike from the past, Kushina saw summoning seals, scars, and felt a blackened, evil aura in this entity.

"I am called Kushina." Deciding to keep 'chat' time to a minimum, Kushina wanted for Umaiko to return to wherever else she was staying, and leave her space alone. Umaiko nodded and left, the sinister grin on her face leaving Kushina with goose bumps. Releasing her breath, Kushina stood up and walked away, not wanting to chance anything. Reaching a corner, she bit her lip before falling down into her subconciousness. Hitting the bottom, Kushina looked around and up, gasping as the 'sky' here was tainted and black. Down where she was, some light filtered through. It was enough for her to see a large flowery field full of beautiful Sakura Blossom trees. In the middle was a river clean and clear. To her left was one of her wolf summons that had died on a mission to save her. Running over to her slain companion, in here it was alive. It ran to her, licking her repeatedly. After a minute, it laid back down and went back to sleep. Kushina smiled as she saw that its chakra was growing slowly and little by little. It would seem she wasn't alone inside herself. Sitting down next to it, she once again began to meditate and draw on her memories.

_"Minato is something wrong? Why are you staring at me?" Kushina yelled at him. They were both teenagers on a mission with a jounin and a medic. It was a mission to infiltrate an enemy camp and steal important documents that would help Konoha decide the next course in the repeated skirmages. He awkardly smiled before turning and running the other way. She huffed and followed after him, vowing not to let him escape. He had done that several times lately and it was getting on her nerves. Coming to a tree, she saw him run up it and followed, smirking as he had run into a dead end. "Minato! Tell me now or suffer my wrath!" Pulling herself into her most initimidating stance, he simply raised an eyebrow before leaning over and poking her. Naturally, she fell and pouted, crossing her arms._

_ "Kushina-chan, please understand the severity of the situation. We need to stay hidden and quiet!" He emphasized the word 'quiet' so that she understood then pointed to the campsite. She gasped as their comrades were slain by kunai. She felt Minato hold her and activiate his chakra, noticing his eyes were not that of a fifeteen-year-old like he had said, but much older. Intrigued as the enemies left, his gaze never faltered as he made sure they were safe. Releasing the chakra, he got pale and fell off the tree. She quickly got him and landed safely, seeing that he had passed out, sweat covering his forehead. This had never happened. He was known for being like a juggarnant, being able to go on and on and never having to slow down. Now, after all this time when they were resting he fell after one jutsu? What had he used, he had never said. Hiding them in a cave, she waited for him to recover and then they could return to Konoha. _

_ A week later she was relieved when he awoke. Helping him to sit up, he was still pale and sweaty, but alive. He was alive. Kushina was overjoyed at the revelation. She handed him his forehead protector and then handed him a new wet cloth as she took the one on his forehead off. He was breathing somewhat raspy and hard, but he nodded his thanks._

_ "Minato! Are you okay?" He tried to answer, but finally settled with a simple nod that he was. She had never seen him sick. Now for the past week she had tended to him and tried her best to make him feel more comfortable. "I couldn't abandon you here. We'll go back home when your rested." Once again receiving a simple nod as an answer, he pointed to his stomach. About that time, a growl was heard that made her understand he was hungry. "Okay, here's some food I hunted yesterday. All our rations have run out. The ones with the others were poisoned by the kunai." Feeling something on her leg, she looked down but saw nothing. Puzzled, she rubbed the spot until the feeling went away. Leaning over and giving him the food, he slowly ate it. After ten minutes, he was finished._

Kushina came out of her memories. As she had reviewed them, she had finally saw what had really happened. Minato had used his sealed bijuu chakra to avoid dieing. In the tree was the same jutsu that he had camoflagued them when they left Konoha. In the cave, she had been able to see a ghostly blue, purple, and red tail on her thigh. He had implanted some of his chakra inside her at that moment. She smiled as she looked at her wolf companion, tears starting to trickle down her face. When she got out of this predicament, she was going to have to remember to ask him how he had been able to keep that Henge no Jutsu up and look like a normal human for so long. Petting her companion softly, Kushina once again looked at the memory to finish it.

_Three days had passed since he had awoke, and Kushina had noticed that he looked as though he'd be back to normal by tomorrow. No longer sweaty or pale, he was moving and preparing to head back once dawn came. All their enemies were dead, and they had retrieved a blank scroll that had a complex seal on it. Minato had returned to his usual cheerful self and Kushina was comforted to know that both of them would at least return to Konoha. She was sad that two of their comrades had died, but knew she was lucky thanks to Minato. Ever since he'd protected them, something had been different. It was almost like he was much more powerful than his current rank. He seemed to be the same, but she could see a leader appearing as he made sure everything was complete with their preparations. He was also doing several jutsus that were erasing their campsite and presence here that she had never heard of. _

_ "Minato-kun, are we set to return you think?" He looked around with a critical eye before nodding. She could tell something was on his mind, but decided not to press it for a change. As they set out, Minato stopped and looked at her. Confused, she blushed at the intense stare he was giving her. Confusion gave way to anger after a minute and so did her blush. "What! Why do you always stare at me?"_

_ "Kushina-chan, when I was recovering, did anything out of the ordinary happen?" The seriousness in his voice automatically told her not to lie to him. Not that anyone could. He seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to liars. _

_ "What do you mean, Minato-kun?" He started to relax some, but not all the way. Whatever his secret was he did not want her to find out._

_ "Nevermind." Raising an eyebrow, he turned back around and began to walk forward, she following. "I just didn't want any surprises when we report to Hokage-sama." Understanding now, Kushina smiled even though Minato couldn't see it. Seeing him lead the way back, she blushed as his muscles flexed a little. He would never know it from her actions, but she had had a crush on him for a while. "Kushina-chan, I'm still injured and I don't want to press my luck. Let's keep a low profile okay?" _

_ "Sure." Enjoying how his shoulders relaxed, he motioned for her to come up to him. Carefully putting his arm around her shoulders, she noticed a small limp. "Minato-kun, should you rest some more? It's a good three week walk back to Konoha." _

_ "No, we need to deliver that scroll to Sandiame-sama. The closer we get to Konoha, the more likely we can intercept another cell that can take it faster. We need to get back to Leaf territory." _

Kushina remembered that Minato had changed her during those three weeks. Smiling brightly, the red-head once again gently petted her wolf companion and laid herself down. While meditating, she had exhausted all her focus and needed to rest for a bit. The wolf brought its tail across her to create a blanket as she used its belly for a pillow. She wanted to see them both so badly. She wanted to hold Naruto close to her. She wanted Minato to rescue her. But she also knew she had to wait for those. Umaiko had to be dealt with first. She didn't know how long she'd been lost in her memories. She could only guess at least a month. Secretly, she hoped it was a day.

Minato suddenly stopped, causing Kyuubi to leap over him so he didn't crash into him. After two months, Minato could finally smell Kushina. He felt Naruto perk up as well, wagging his tail happily. Once again running toward her, Minato all but flew as he followed the scent, pleased as it got stronger. Entering a less dense part of the forest, Minato sighed as he went from his beast form to his human form, casting a Henge no Jutsu to become Minato Namikaze again. Holding his son, who was now four-months-old, Minato quickly henged Naruto into a human baby and saw Kyuubi had followed his example. As the trio ran through the rapidly shrinking forest, both adults smelled not only Kushina's scent, but others as well. In a partial clearing of the forest, Kyuubi heard Minato growl as he saw Kushina on an altar, her screams reaching his ears.

"Kyuubi, keep Naruto safe. I have an army to slaughter." Raising an eyebrow, he took the prince as Minato's killing aura permeated the area, standing even his neck hairs on end. The last time he'd been this angry was with Jyuubi. And he did not want to interfere. Jumping high into a nearby tree, Kyuubi held Naruto tightly to him as he watched his King enter the clearing.

Kushina was crying. Minato could smell her tears. Kushina was screaming louder than before. He could hear them. She was badly injured. He could see the bruises with his enhanced senses. As she continued to resist, the pain only got worse. Only her love for Minato and Naruto was comforting her. Now, however, she could feel something else. It wasn't hatred from Umaiko. It was easing her pain away. After a minute, the ninja surrounding her vanished. Closing her eyes, tears came anew. She had lost. They had won. She must be dead since she felt no pain. That was proven wrong, however, as she flet strong arms carrying her. Opening her eyes, relief flooded through her. He'd found her. She was back with her family. As she closed her eyes again, her captor smiled sinisterly. His genjutsu had not been discovered.

Minato's fury increased once he saw Kushina was once again taken from him. Throwing caution to the wind, the daiyouki fully transformed, all eighteen tails touching the sky. Howling loudly and gathering chakra, he told Kyuubi to assist him and jumped ahead of Kushina's captors. Smashing his tails into the ground, valleys formed as he trapped them. Kyuubi was doing the same opposite of him, effectively pinning them in. He dimissed Kyuubi to protect his son once more, and began to charge his fur with chakra. Minato began to shoot needles with poisoned tips around him, which killed all the forest and wildlife immediately. Finally, Kushina's captors were exposed in the center with no hiding place for a good three miles. Leaning down, he roared and retrieved Kushina with one of his tails. Making sure she was okay, he ferally smiled as he bit the one who had held her in half. Only he had that priveledge. Raising his nose, he gathered chakra in a massive cloud-like mass above them. Popping it with a claw, it started to rain on said ninjas, his chakra eating their exposed skin down to the bone, killing them. Only three remained. He had saved them for last. Transforming into his small form, he effortlessly materialized two swords. Once he made sure Kushina was safely on the groun, he cast a jutsu that sealed his enemies fate.

"Demon Bushin no Jutsu." As soon as it was complete, there were now at least one-hundred clones. Seeing the odds in his favor, he smiled when he smelled that all three had wet themselves in shock. Leaving ten to protect Kushina, all the others attacked simultaneously, hacking the ninjas into parts at first, then pieces. Sastified at the massacre, he dispelled the clones as Kyuubi and Naruto approached him.

"Lord Sukuaria, you are still to be feared." Smiling at Kyuubi's complement, he reached down and picked up Naruto. They went to Kushina who was still unconscious. Gently sitting down next to her, Minato slowly carassed her face. He was beyond happy to have her back. Now that they were reunited, they could continue to his homeland and live safely away from Akatsuki. After he calmed down, Minato realized that he'd probably be hunted now that he'd transformed fully. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes Kyu. We need to get home quickly. Akatsuki have some of us already. We need to strategize to get them free. Then lock ourselves away for the time so they cannot get us." Nodding at the truth of the words, Minato stood up then picked up Kushina while Kyuubi held Naruto. They went towards home.

She awoke the next day, seeing Minato hold her. As she went to hug him, she found that she couldn't move at all. All she heard was the sinister laugh of Umaiko. Fearful, she tried anything to warn Minato that she was not in control of her body. All she managed was to move one eye. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. She heard Umaiko talk for her.

"Hey. You rescued me." She could feel Umaiko return Minato's smile. She could feel the anger growing. She could hear Umaiko's thoughts. All of it scared her. Trying once again warn him, she failed once again. Like before, she'd only been able to move one eye slightly.

"Of course Kushina. Why wouldn't I?" She felt a reassuring kiss being placed on her forehead. Umaiko recoiled back some, and Kushina grabbed at her chance to warn him. Getting out of his strong arms, he looked hurt a little. "Kushina? What's wrong?"

"U-Umai-Umaiko…contro-controll-controlling…me…" Seeing his eyes widen, she put distance between them. "Pro-protect…Nar-Naruto…f-for…m-me." Gasping for air, she cried as she was suddenly back inside her subconscious. Watching with desperate eyes, she saw Minato had materialized a sword in one hand and a Rasengan in the other. Smiling, Kushina felt better now that she'd protected her family from Umaiko. Looking at the wolf, she ran to it and snuggled. Minato would protect himself and Naruto now. That was something she could live with. Or die with, if that was the only option.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review, they help motivate me to continue this fanfiction!**


	6. Wrath of Sukuaria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: This is the sequel to Sukuaria****. ****A special thanks to everyone who reviews, it really motivates me to continue writing. Thanks for reading!**

**AN: This is the first battle scene that I've ever tried to write out. This is also the conclusion to Sukuaria's Tale. **

**Minato's…ahem, Sukuaria's Fury**

Umaiko? Minato narrowed his silver eyes at the Kushina look-alike standing fifteen feet away from him. Gathering his chakra inside Kushina that he'd implanted, Minato growled loudly when he saw that in her subconscious was indeed another entity. Waving Kyuubi off to protect Naruto, he continued to look inside her through his meditating chakra wolf. It was so dark…black almost…in the sky overlooking her subconscious. However, Minato could clearly see she was safe. He could also see with his enhanced senses that it wasn't Umaiko completely. Her soul had been summoned by foul magic, which had further tainted her. Looking for Umaiko's binder, he couldn't peer outside Kushina's subconscious. Sighing softly to himself, he prepared for the foreseeable confrontation that was only a spark away from starting. Visibly relaxing his shoulders, he grinned inwardly when that caught Umaiko by surprise.

"Umaiko-chan is it? Why are you back in this time? Didn't you pass safely into the next world with your husband Arup-kun?" She looked confused at the mention of her former life here, confirming Minato's thoughts. "I know of you because Arup-kun and I once battled that, in the end, destroyed your village. Umaiko-chan are you starting to remember?" Again at her confused look, a clarity came to her eyes as she thought more on it. The clarity turned once again to anger as she realized that the person standing in front of her was Maso. He had killed her husband. Slowly. Painfully. Digging into her descendant's chakra, she charged at her husband's killer. Revenge would be so very sweet.

Minato sighed audibly as Umaiko charged toward him, drawing a kunai. He returned his chakra wolf to a dormant mode, and even though he could no longer hear her thoughts, he readied himself into a defensive stance. Just before she had charged, he'd felt how much anger she'd carried with her; no wonder she had been summoned. Her anger and rage had made her into a cieth that was just waiting to get revenge on the living. As she came closer, he knew this would be difficult; he wanted to destroy her and free Kushina. But how could he without hurting Kushina? Forming a Rasengan in each hand, he decided to stick to jutsu's that did not require his blood to work. Then, he slammed one into the ground that threw her off balance and jumped toward her, eyes narrowed dangerously. Almost slamming his other Rasengan into her, she spit at him before jumping away thanks to Kushina's reflexes. Once again fifteen feet away from each other, he wiped the residual spit off before flashing behind her. He was about to strike her neck and pull her into unconsciousness when, once again, she got away. Clenching his teeth in frustration, he withdrew shuriken from his pouch and threw them, all but one missing. As Umaiko came down clutching her side from the impalement, she laughed sinisterly.

"Maso-kun, it would seem you do not want to hurt my vessel. Why is that?" She received no answer as he steeled his eyes, and flashed once again, this time successfully landing a blow on her back. Having put the mark on her, she shouted how she felt. "The memories tell me what you have just done, you jerk!" Once again, she received nothing from him except cold, hard eyes that would burn her alive if he had that ability. "I should've known you'd be trouble, but I felt sorry for you! All those injuries when you came in! All that blood on you and all those injuries!" Continuing to raise her voice and get angry at the lack of response from her opponent, she lunged toward him. "I'll kill you and avenge my husband!" Shouting at the top of her lungs, she quickly attacked with some of Kushina's sealing jutsus at him, hoping to get something out of him.

Evading her sealing jutsus easily, he finally obiliged her a reaction that once again caught her off guard. "Umaiko-chan, it was not my intention to have this happen to you. To tell you the truth," he paused, studying her reaction, "I did not start the fight with your husband, Arup-kun." Seeing he was starting to get through, he once again calmly continued. "What do you remember about him, Umaiko-chan?" She paused and stood, getting lost in her memories before clarity returned to her eyes and the anger receeded.

"My husband…Arup-koi. He died fighting you." Though it wasn't meant for his ears, having his chakra wolf active again inside Kushina let him hear every word clearly. Continuing to wait, he once again looked at Kushina inside her subconsciousness. She was safe. "Our village was destroyed. We retreated. Planned our retribution. Yes, we were stranded on an island. To survive, we had to hunt. We had to grow our food. Many of us started to call our prison home. We enjoyed the tranquility of the sea. The fresh air." As Minato listened to her thoughts, he realized that she was speaking in a calmer, more controlled manner. She was actually smiling at herself for the moment. "Eventually, we learned to control the water. Some of us could teleport if we thought about it." Suddenly looking at Minato, Umaiko actually gave a confused and hurtful glance at him. "Maso-kun, why did you attack and kill some of us? Weren't we your friends?" Minato rose an eyebrow as he recalled his life at that time. She would finally get answers it would seem.

"Umaiko-chan, back then I was a very different being. I was convinced that your race was a plague on this land, and that you needed to be purged. I was studying your species at the village when I lived there and I was intrigued by you because you yourself were a hanyou." At her confused look, he explained. "A hanyou is a being that is made from a ningen and a demon. I felt sorry for you after a while because your parents did something unforgivable in the demon world. They abandoned you inside that village. Though I never found them, I actually helped you whenever your demon heritage threatened to overtake you. You, I believe, were a half-leech demon. They crave blood, as normal leeches do. Once I saw that you could control the blood urges as if it was nothing, I was on my way to leave permanently when Arup-kun sensed my bijuu chakra. He and his priests cornered me and forced me into a fight. After I saw that it was inevitable, I dropped my Henge no Jutsu, a disguise, and started to lose myself to rage. It was what I had wanted, after all." Seeing that she was once again starting to get angry at his choice of words, he continued. "Umaiko-chan, your island got their revenge about three-hundred years after you died. By then, the world was vastly different as ninjas started to sprout up. Your island and I once again battled. The head ninja was a direct descendant of yours. By that time, sealing jutsus, like the one that you just attacked me with, had been discovered. They sealed both my bijuu and being chakra." She was going to interupt him, but he motioned for her not to. "My bijuu chakra is when I am in my beast form. My being chakra is when I am like I am now." Her eyes told him she understood now. "All of my bijuu chakra was sealed, and for nearly five hundred years I could not transform. It was when I chose your descendant Kushina as my mate for life that the seal started to go away. My being chakra was almost destroyed completely. Only a small amount remained, just enough for me to survive. I had to hide inside human villages ever since that battle happened, and as I slowly regained my chakra of both types, I had to stay hidden from those who would kill me. After a while, my thoughts on ningens slowly started to change me. I could rely on them to help me. I could explore many aspects of ningens that I could not in your village due to being biased. Being able to do that has helped me to become who I am today, Umaiko-chan."

"Interesting." Umaiko paused after she said the word. Letting everything sink in, she once again looked at him. "So your mate, this Kushina-kun whom I now control, helped to break the seals on you?" He nodded, wary of where this was going. He knew that it wouldn't be good, either way. "And she loves you with everything she has. I can feel it. She wants for me not to harm you." She smiled that gave Minato chills on his spine. It was the look of someone still wanting revenge. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he immediately activated the chakra wolf that turned to a mass that formed a shield around Kushina. He would not take any chances. He had felt Umaiko become angered again thanks to the now chakra-mass inside Kushina. She looked puzzled at the anger, having felt at peace earlier. It would seem her summoner did not like peace. "Maso-kun, it would appear that I am a puppet. I feel very angered and strange and I have no clue as to why. I will try to help you this time, but I am no longer in control of myself." Nodding, her blue eyes dulled. Minato once again prepared for a confrontation. Hopefully, he would learn the identity of the summoner this time around. She lunged, her eyes still dull and under the summoner's control.

Sensing a sinister presence, Minato rose an eyebrow when he recognized some of the demon-specific jutsus that his opponent was throwing at him. Great chakra-mass balls, exploding chakra, fighting while levitating. Raising an eyebrow, he evaded the attacks effortlessly. The summoner would have to do better than that to kill him. Minato felt a sinister chakra erupt from inside his wife. Putting some distance between them, he heard Umaiko's voice inside his mind. "Maso-kun, it comes. The entity which summoned me. His hate corrupted me, but you are stronger. Destroy it and free my descendant. Please, continue my bloodline." Nodding, he saw the changes immediately in Kushina. Her nails became claws. A black tail appeared. Fangs appeared. Minato already knew his opponent from the changes. Only one bijuu would be stupid enough to do this: Jyuubi. Feeling his chakra still protecting Kushina. Some never learned when to stay in their place.

Minato growled as his wife continued to become defiled by Jyuubi. As he thought about the last time he'd fought Jyuubi, he remembered that Qaigubo had sealed him in a void. If Jyuubi was corrupting ningens now, then he had to be free of Qaigubo's void. There were only a few options that could've happened. One, Qaigubo could've betrayed him and set Jyuubi free. Two, Qaigubo had been sealed into a vessel and not been able to contain the void. Or three, Qaigubo and Jyuubi had been working together from the start. Frowning at the options, Minato's fangs and claws elongated greatly. Kushina's body suddenly lunged forward as a jutsu was done, one Minato recognized as the Demon Clone no Jutsu. Growling as he felt two clones hide, he summoned four demon clones to find and destroy. Lunging himself and beginning to hit with the handles of his two materialized swords, Jyuubi immediately retaliated with several blocks to negate Minato's attacks. As the two continued to clash, Minato saw Kushina's subconsciousness was being overtaken slowly by Jyuubi. The sky had fallen about two feet, which gave him maybe ten minutes to end this fight and save his wife. Forming a large Rasengan and flashing behind Jyuubi, he slammed it into the back. Unfortunately, Jyuubi healed the damage immediately. Howling for Kyuubi to help, he once again formed Rasengan and charged. Seven minutes remained. Kyuubi appeared and held Jyuubi in place while Minato slammed the Rasengan once again into his possessed wife. He had to free her somehow. Kyuubi began to enter his chakra to begin destroying Kushina's chakra network so Jyuubi couldn't heal as the Rasengan faded and the damage started appear. Signaling to Kyuubi, they took both their claws and began to shred into Jyuubi, Minato hoped the savage attack would force Kushina's body to fall into unconsciousness. Only five minutes remained until Jyuubi would take over Kushina's subconscious and destroy her, claiming her body as his new one. As the two drew blood, Jyuubi snarled and flared his chakra. Gathering it internally, he repelled his attackers with a blast wave that knocked them both ten feet back. Falling to one knee in his prisoner's body, he felt the draining effects of chakra exhaustion from the attack. He only had to wait it out two minutes. Digging into Kushina's memories, he was pleased to learn about Naruto. Jumping up and running towards the other chakra signature that felt young, he was pleased as he easily found Naruto. Gathering the last chakra could could use to attack, he fired a large fireball at the youngster who was trying to run away. Hearing Minato growl as the fireball hit the youngster, he did not expect the king to transform and slice him into pieces. Cursing as the body was unhealable now, he fled as he saw a large chakra mass holding her soul come out of the body.

Minato ran over to Naruto trying to heal him, but the attack was too great. Only one option remained. Looking at Kyuubi, the smaller bijuu nodded that he would protect him. Going to his full size, he quickly leaned down and pressed his nose to Naruto's belly, beginning to seal himself inside Naruto. First sealing Kushina's soul, which was safely inside the chakra mass, he relaxed as his physical body became chakra and he went inside Naruto. Once inside, he reformed his body and began to heal Naruto from the inside. Being blood related, Naruto responded to the healing as Kushina awoke. Minato let the breath he didn't know he'd been holding out, letting much-needed relief was over him. He'd saved his son from death. He'd saved Kushina from a lifetime of forced servitude. Seeing Naruto materialize inside where he was, he and Kushina walked over to hold and comfort him. He'd made his hanyou son a jailer. But his son was alive, so it did not matter. Kushina held him close to her as she leaned against Minato, rubbing his hair gently. They locked eyes, and he didn't need to say what he'd done. She understood that she was sealed inside her son. He was parentless on the outside, but when he learned that they were here inside him, they'd be able to support him. Bringing a massive tail across her and lowering his head next to her, the family cuddled together. Both parents had tears in their eyes. Naruto would have so many challenges that they could only watch. Who knew when Naruto would be able to talk to them?

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! This is complete now. Sequel will be done if reviews ask for it!**


	7. Epilouge

**Epilouge**

Sukuaria sighed…he was trapped inside Naruto in his beast form, while Kushina was currently sleeping. The battle with Jyuubi had worn him out, and Kyuubi now carried them towards safety. He hated depending on others, he was the king of all the bijuu! Growling, he rolled on his back to stratch that itch. While part of him was estastic that Jyuubi was finally dead, the other part wasn't satisfied. He wanted to kill something…anything…to calm his rage down. Rolling on his belly, he decided to get up and run. His tri-colored fur began to lengthen due to the pace he was running, but thankfully Naruto's mind didn't end. Further and further he ran, no destination in mind, just needing to clear his thoughts.

Kushina watched her husband run, anger rolling off him. Holding Naruto, tears formed as he started to fade, beginning to wake up. Kissing his forehead, she stood up as he left completely and began to run to Minato. They had to keep themselves in his life! Seeing him charge towards her, he jumped and rolled when she reached him. Finally calm, she ran to him, holding the bottom of his paw. Being his full height, she couldn't even reach the top of his paw even with a jump. He took a step back and layed down, looking at her. She saw regret, longing, anger, and even hatred in his eyes. Walking and climbing up his nose, she sat down and rubbed him.

"Minato, we have to stay apart of Naruto's life! If he's only here when he sleeps, he won't know us! I can't bear that!" A tail gently came up and carassed her cheek, removing some tears, as he looked guilty. "Minato, you better be able to talk to me! I am not being sealed here and you can't talk to me! Say something!" Frantic panic in her voice, he closed his eyes. Yes, he could talk, but not human. Only canine.

'Kushina, ca citt eaik Naruto.' She looked devastated at him. He could talk, just she couldn't understand it! Oh no! Bringing her down to the floor, he brought a claw, his smallest one, and broke the surface of the skin. Then, coming to said wound, he opened his mouth and dropped some salvia into it. Healing instantly, he repeated his earlier phrase. And hoped that had worked. 'Kushina, we will help Naruto.' She smiled at the understanding and stood up, hugging him.

When Naruto appeared that night, Kushina noticed Minato looking intensely at him. He then went to 'Mr. Sexy' form, breathing a sigh of relief. Holding Naruto, his eyes glowed as a seal appeared on his belly, covering the imprisonment seal Minato had performed. He awoke, groggy and sleepy, smiling when his eyes fully opened. Minato and Kushina smiled back, receiving a hug for their efforts.

"Ma-ma! Da-da!" Beginning to play with Minato's claw, the two nuzzled their noses and wagged both their tails. Kushina came over and took Naruto, rubbing his back gently. The three were so happy to be back together. All was perfect now.

**Ten years later**

Naruto was in a tight spot; if he didn't get some chakra soon, then his secret would be exposed…and being a test pricking bag for the hospital was not on his to-do list. His team, consisting of Sakura and Sasuke, were doing the dreaded bell test with their teacher, Kakashi. He needed a plan, fast. And needed to eat soon. Very soon.

'Naruto, relax, I'm taking over.' Smiling at his dad's voice, the two swapped places. Feeling his dad's chakra reserves strengthen his body, he was greeted by his mom. 'He should know better than to tease genin like this, Kakashi, let's see how you like evened playing odds.' Grinning, Minato charged right at Kakashi, who was reading a certain book…that Minato hated. The poor thing just had to be destroyed. Naruto looked for his mom, and once he found her he ran and hugged her, her scent comforting him.

Minato grinned feral as he spotted Kakashi, and sent a ghostly tail towards him. As the tail neared, he gently wrapped it around his former student and flipped him upside down, laughing quietly to himself. Then, he used his tail to throw said former student to the left. Taking out a kunai, he effortlessly severed the bells and then, withdrawing a scroll, the area became saturated with a certain naked blonde form with strategically placed clouds. Making his move, he retrieved the bells, sliced the book, and met up with the other genin. They got the extra bell, and in a pranksterific moment thanks to a certain red-head, the entire area started to have different paints on it; bright pink, green, neon, and even blue; then a contrasting kunai-turned brushes dark orange, red, and purple. Poor Kakashi never saw it coming; he was painted to look like a clown drunk off alcohol, the silver hair only adding to the embarrassment when it was painted bright yellow. Putting the finishing touches, Minato summoned some wind jutsus to have Kakashi overlaid with polka-dots in various bright colors. That should teach him not to read porn in public!

'Dad, that was great! When can I learn that?' Naruto excitedly asked. Kushina grinned at her baby boy. She would start right now if Naruto wanted…most of it had been here getting the area ready when her wolves were asleep…and she had set them off inside the ghostly tail. Oh, Kakashi should never, ever read that atrocious book around Naruto again. She had plenty more ideas where that came from!

"Naruto, wanna learn now? Since he's busy, I'll teach you everything I know about pranking. I even embarrassed you dad on his birthday…ask Jiriaya about it when you seen him tonight!" The two went off to train, leaving Minato in charge of the body. Making sure they weren't watching, he went home and made supper. He loved ramen like Kushina, but Naruto lived off it. He wanted something else…and so did Kushina.

As they continued to live together, Minato and Kushina were happy to help and interact with Naruto; while Naruto loved having parents…he never had to do chores. His dad was always there, and his mom would entertain him with stories. He only had one rule from both parents: DO NOT LET ANYBODY KNOW WE LIVE HERE!


End file.
